A Thorn In Malfoy's Side
by Essenceofcrazy
Summary: WeaselGitBlood TraitorBloody annoying bouncing ferret....Beautiful
1. Chapter 1

Title

Prologue: The Weasley and the Syltherin

"Ron, Rosalyn, over here!"

Turning my head I gazed at my good friend Hermione Granger. Her bushy brown hair blew in the breeze as she ran towards us. Embracing me in a hug that nearly took my breath away I was surprised to see my twin brother Ronald was for once not blushing in her presence.

_Strange, very strange._

"'Moine I missed you so much, how was your summer?" I asked.

She let out a loud long sigh, "It was ok, I didn't get to read much though…"

I felt myself smile, leave it to Hermione to want to spend her summer reading instead of having fun. On second thought, reading was probably what she considered a fun activity.

"And you how was your summer?"

I shrugged really not knowing how to answer her. This summer had been different to say the least. My mother had said I finally 'became the woman she knew I would be' but if you asked me, which few people do, I think it's just another reason why I wish I wasn't a girl.

Ok, don't get me wrong, it's not like I want a sex change, it's just with my constant mood swings, and older brothers that are continuously over protective, sometimes I feel suffocated.

"It was ok. I worked at Fred and George's shop, bought a new broom, just the usual."

Hermione nodded as if she wasn't listening, and that's when I noticed it, they were holding hands. My twin brother, Ronald, King of awkward was holding Hermione, Queen of Rules hand!

I felt a smirk break over my face as I looked at their hands twined together, "Finally!"

"I couldn't agree more," said a voice from behind me.

"Harry!" I screamed, "I didn't notice you!"

He merely smiled and gave me a hug, kissing me on my head before hugging Hermione and Ron. Again, don't get the wrong idea, Harry and I aren't like that, I mean we dated for a few months in fifth year but we broke it off, he liked Ginny and I well…we're just to good of friends to ruin something like that.

"We should go get on the train and find a compartment, don't want to end up sitting with some nasty Slytherin-" said Ron.

I winced and my brother immediately realized his mistake.

"Well except for you Rosalyn, you're not nasty it's just…"

"It's ok Ron, I know what you mean, and the people in my house are nasty."

Yes that's right. I am Rosalyn Weasley, twin sister of Ronald Weasley, and I'm a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Bouncing Ferrets and Chocolate Frogs

I leaned farther back in the seat; my long hair fell over my right shoulder and curled along the cushioned booth. Trying to find a comfortable position in between the window and Ginny was proving to be difficult. In fact, staying in the compartment was starting to become down right uncomfortable. My honey yellow eyes darted back and forth between the two couples that I shared a compartment with.

Yuck.

I don't know what is more disgusting seeing my best friend snog, or seeing my best friend snog with my younger sister. I shuddered and picked up my robes off my lap.

"I'm going to get in my robes now," speaking to no one in particular as I opened the compartment door. No one said anything, they were too busy giving each other a good tongue lashing. Literally.

I was just about to open the door to the changing room when the train lurched forward causing me to unceremoniously hit my head on the door. Grumbling while I changed I could hear the sound of muffled voices. _Maybe Ginny and Hermione came to change into their robes, _I thought as I opened the door. My head was bent as I did the last button of my robe, leaving the top two unbuttoned. Beneath I wore my uniform; the green and silver, as I was told, looked a bit off with my pale skin and ginger hair.

I lifted my head to find it was neither Ginny nor Hermione, and I jumped slightly in surprise.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Rolling my eyes I tried to push past him, "Shove off Malfoy."

Sadly, this seemed to be one of Malfoy's less forgiving days. "Watch your mouth you filthy blood traitor. Wouldn't want something to happen to you or your precious mudblood loving friends."

I could feel the anger inside me rise and an unfamiliar burst of vengeance went through me causing me to pull out my wand. I pointed it straight at Malfoy's heart. Well at least where a normal person's heart would be.

"Watch your mouth you spoiled little boy, or maybe I'll just turn you into that cute little ferret you loved so much in fourth year. Bounce, bounce, bounce."

I watched Malfoy's face change from shock to embarrassment to anger and something that made me worry, amusement?

"You thought I was cute Weasley?"

I gawked. My eyes already large and dominating my face, grew larger with shock. I huffed and pushed my wand a little harder into his breast bone.

"You wish Malfoy, I was merely commenting on the animal, don't think for one second I found your moon pale face appealing. Besides," I smirked using my trump card, "I prefer guys with more color, guys more like… Harry."

And without a second thought I pushed past him, going back the way I came, not turning to glance back.

Which is too bad, because if I had turned around I might have seen the shocked expression on his face. If I had turned around I would have seen the look in his eyes. And if I had turned around I might have been able to dodge the spell that hit me square in the back knocking me forward, and out.

I awoke sometime later in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey's face hovering over me was not exactly something I wished to wake up to. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake Miss Weasley your friends have been over bearing with their attempts to see you."

I couldn't help but smile at her angered and annoyed face, she was big on the whole 'rest helps the healing process'. "Thanks Madame. Do you think I can go to my dormitory soon?"

With a sound that closely resembled a horse snuffing she shooed me with her hands, mumbling something about coming back if there were anymore fainting spells. I was grateful to be free and decided that with the amount of chocolate frogs that I had packed in my trunk, I really didn't need to go to the welcoming feast.

Thus I began my journey to the dungeons. Wow, do most people have such a flare for the overly dramatic?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Knickers and the Snitch

I awoke the next morning to a chorus of giggles and not to quiet whispers.

"Oh my god look!" came a deep almost masculine voice, I shuddered it was Parkinson's famous bodyguard, what was her name again, Milly? Mallt? Ah, bloody hell, what does it matter?

I rolled over to gaze at the pug faced Parkinson and her brute of a body guard, "Will you both shut your mouths, its only six thirty and I need at least another fifteen minutes of sleep before I can properly deal with you nasty women."

Parkinson scrunched up her nose, making her look even more like a pug, "Watch your mouth traitor or I'll…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I grumbled. Can you tell I'm not a morning person? Yet another thing I have in common with my brother.

I awoke around thirty minutes later to an empty and quiet dorm.

"Thank Merlin!" I sighed as I gathered my things to take a shower. I only had ten minutes before I had to be down to breakfast with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

I didn't take long to shower, I had taken one the night before and all I really needed to do was wash up a bit. Using my wand to dry off I hurriedly dressed in my uniform. I was late as was usual and I grabbed my school bag and slid into my shoes. I'd have to braid my hair on the way.

I was almost down the long arched stairway when I lost my footing, I slide down the few remaining stairs, landing on my rump. At first I didn't think much of it, the common room had appeared to be empty, but I was mistaken.

Three loud, drawn out claps came from a few feet in front of me.

"Very graceful Weasley, I have to say that was quite amusing, did you learn your…"

My face had by now turned an uncanny shade of red, starting at my ears and the base of my throat it worked its way up to my cheeks. _Damn that git Malfoy._ As I waited to hear the full length of his tirade I was then aware that he actually wasn't talking. With a cowardice I was ashamed of I let my eyes travel up the length of his body, terrified at the look I would see on that perfect face of his.

But what I found and what I expected were two very different things. Instead of that famous Malfoy smirk that made half the girls melt and the other half swoon I saw a look of shock. _Shock what? Wait what is he looking at…Oh Merlin, don't be so cruel to me!_ I looked down. My eyes widened before I slammed my legs together and looked into his eyes that only now met my own.

I couldn't read the look on his face, but his eyes screamed loud and clear.

"Nice knickers."

Just when I thought I couldn't blush anymore than I already had, Malfoy comes along and proves me wrong. I got to my feet slowly, being careful not to look Malfoy in the eye as I grabbed my bag and ran. So I was a coward but honestly what was I supposed to do? Show him my knickers and stay around for a brief conversation about them?

Bloody hell was I in for a rough year now.

Collapsing next to Hermione I immediately felt my bad mood fade as I spooned piles of hash browns and two French toast onto my plate, "Good morning guys. Sorry I'm late."

Harry just smiled and handed me a cup of pumpkin juice. "Don't worry, we're used to it."

I mock glared at Harry and turned to watch as Hermione scolded Ron about his eating habits. _Merlin I missed this so much during the summer._

"Ronald! Eat like a normal human being!"

Ron merely stuffed his face with more food and smiled as Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. They were perfect for each other.

"So Rosalyn, are you excited we have Advanced Potions first!"

I stopped my fork half way to my mouth. _Damn I knew I had forgot something._

"I haven't gotten my schedule yet."

Hermione shrugged, "well you have to get it from your Prefect, and I haven't seen Malfoy…oh wait there he is! Come on lets go get it now."

She stood up and began to walk towards the Syltherin table. "No!" I screamed. Loud enough to turn a few heads from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, but thankfully none from the Syltherin.

I licked my lips and tried to come up with an excuse for my behavior, "I mean let me finish my breakfast first. I mean would you want to face Malfoy without the proper nutrition, I may get ill."

Ron laughed and Harry smiled, Hermione however didn't look convinced.

"Sure," she said quietly.

A few minutes passed and Ron and Harry stood up.

"We've got Herbology we'll see you guys later ok?"

I nodded and began playing with the food on my plate.

The boys had just walked out of the Great Hall when Hermione looked at me, "Ok spill."

I tried to mask my emotions with a look of confusion. It didn't work.

"Come on Rosalyn. I know you, what's wrong."

I sighed. Wow this was embarrassing.

"Well, you see, funny thing is…"

I paused, "This morning I was in a hurry because I was running late-"

Hermione snorted and I glared, "And I was walking down the stairs from my dormitory when I slipped and went down the stairs on my butt. And I thought no one was there so no problem you know? Well someone was there alright, Malfoy.

But anyway, we exchange a few words and I'm still sitting on the ground and that's when I noticed what he had been staring at…"

"Well, what was he staring at?"

I breathed in deeply trying to make the next confession as painful as possible, "He was, uh, he was…hewasstaringatmyunderwear."

I waited for a moment while my statement sunk in, it didn't take long, "What!?!?!" she screeched.

Covering her mouth I smiled at the few students who gave us odd looks before glaring at Hermione, "Will you keep it down? It's bad enough He saw my knickers but I didn't tell you what pair. It was the ones you and Ginny bought me for my sixth year graduation, you know the gag gift one?"

Hermione's face paled, "You don't mean…"

I nodded, "Yeah, _Catch Me If You Can_ and the golden snitch."


End file.
